


Phoenyx Lore

by PhoenyxPrime



Category: OC lore, overwatch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxPrime/pseuds/PhoenyxPrime
Summary: Phoenyx is a prototype Omnic created to destroy other Omnic.  Built with versatility in mind, Hikari is Prototype Zero.  Here’s her background joining the group.-Disclaimer-I’m running her in a few RP, so this is a work in progress.  I’ll be doing more and possibly fleshing out the story more.
Relationships: n/a





	1. Chapter 1

The tall blonde stifles a yawn as he walks the deserted corridors towards his rooms. He glances through a report, not noticing the shorter Asian woman as they bump into each other when she enters the corridor. She excuses herself and heads towards the bathroom without further delay.

The blonde shifts his blue eyes to the direction from which the woman had just come. He looks around and frowns before heading down the new hallway. If memory serves him correctly, the woman is on an anti Omnic weapon creation team. Maybe he could get a glimpse of it.

A light in an unused training room catches his attention as he walks past. He backs up a few steps and peeks in the window, seeing nothing. He opens the door and quietly enters. As the door closes, he hears a cannon go off. He draws his sidearm and creeps towards the sound, back against the wall. He peeks around the corner to see what appears to be a heavily modified Bastion unit in silver and blue firing at a target. He pulls back around the corner, cocking his weapon as he does so. He takes a couple of deep breathes before coming around the corner, ready to fire at... nothing.

A flash of silver and blue body checks the intruder back against the wall before flying off to come to rest on top of a storage crate, hidden from view. The man looks around for his gun as he tries to get his breath back, it having been knocked out of him from the impact. He looks at the crate the silver creature had gone to, wondering if it was safe.

A shiny blue talon appears on the crate’s edge, followed by a few more. A beak of azure attached to a silver head with sky blue optics peeks over the edge between the talons. “Human? Are you alive? Please say yes so mom doesn’t get angry at me. Human? You there?” Asked a robotic female voice.

The blonde looks up, surprised. The voice sounded worried, like it was scared it had hurt him. “I’m fine. What are you and why are you here alone?” He continues searching for his weapon, finding it a few feet in front of him.

“Mom says I’m an anti Omnic weapon. She ran off right before you came in, telling me to keep practicing.”

“So you’re also that tank that was firing a few minutes ago?” He asks in surprise, curiosity overriding caution at that admission.

“Yes.”

“Why did you attack me?” The human realizes the Omnic bird hasn’t seen his face or realized who he is yet. He smiles while thinking of what he could do to it, both good and bad.

“I heard a gun cock, ready to fire. I wished to take out the threat but not kill if possible. I apologize for injuring you.” The silver head tilts to the side a little. Other than with her creator, this is the longest conversation she’s had to date.

The man stays silent for a minute, thinking. “I was not informed of your creation, and thought you were a threat to the base. My name is John. What are you called, besides Omnic?”

“Mom calls me Hikari. I don’t know if I’ve ever been called Omnic. What are those? All mom told me was my job is to destroy them.” The silver beast head tilts the other way, confused.

John ‘Jack’ Morrison gives a short laugh full of sorrow before answering. “An Omnic is a robot that has some form of sentience. You would be considered one by how this conversation has gone. You were built to kill your own kind.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari looks at the figure sitting in the shadows, waiting for him to explain more. He seemed relaxed, drawing his right knee up to his chest and hugging it as he laughed. “I’m an Omnic? But aren’t they supposed to be trying to kill humans? Why would I be created to kill them if I am one? Wouldn’t that just put me in danger from both sides?”

“Yes, it would. I... know someone who would be able to protect you to a degree from the other humans, but how about we train you more first? That way we can surprise them with how unlike an Omnic you are.” Jack smiles, thinking with her speed and some proper training, she’d be indispensable on the battle field. “How about I come back tomorrow night and we start? I’ll see about making sure your mom is occupied elsewhere.”

“You would do that for me? Thank you, John!” She says excitedly as she watches him stand up, a small patch of silvery blonde hair making it into the light.

“Yes, I will. I think you have potential. I want to see if it’s true or not.” He smiles, remembering his own days as a military grunt before he was asked to join SEP. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you. Have a good night and see you tomorrow!” He slips into the hallway before she can say anything and takes the backway back to the main corridor to avoid the scientist. He needed to come up with a plan and a disguise...


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stretches as he yawns after setting the report down. He glances at his shopping list, looking forward to getting off duty. Beanies, scarfs, hoodies, and face masks. He also had large dog toys of various types. Maybe he could use them as a reward with ‘play time’ in her beast form for doing well.

He brushes the list into a drawer as Ana Amari enters his office with a tablet in her hand. “Looks like we have an unusual assignment in a few months. An exhibit of animatronic creatures is opening for children. It’s supposed to be safe from Null Sector attacks, but they want us there just in case.” His second in command says while passing him the tablet.

Jack looks through it, frowning. “Start scheduling a team. Put me on it and leave an opening.”

Ana looks at him curiously and nods as she takes the tablet back. She sits on the corner of his desk and looks down at him. “Spill. Who’s taking the open slot.”

“Hikari. I’ll have her ready by then. Don’t worry about it.” He avoids looking at the Egyptian woman.

“So, you’re turning a new leaf and found yourself a girl now?” She teases.

“I ran into her in a training hall last night. She managed to throw me into a wall.”

Ana gives a low whistle, being impressed. “I look forward to meeting the girl who took your breath away.”

Jack snorts. “She did more than that. I’ll introduce you sometime before the mission.”

“You better, Jack Morrison. We need to be as professional as we can for this. We’re going to be in public, after all.”

“Hikari will probably end up being the star of the show.” Jack tells her. He pulls up the event on his computer screens, starting to look at the assembled robotics for the event. A variety of creatures will be there, but they are all confined to small locations by power cables or tracks. He also noted there was no griffins.

“I look forward to seeing this girl that got your interest.” Ana smirks at him, getting off his desk. “Do I need to tell Gabriel he has competition for keeping your bed warm?”

“Don’t you dare!” Jack gets up, starting to show himself getting flustered.

“I’m joking, Strike Commander. Thank you for your time.” She nods as she leaves his office, snickering.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looks through the racks in the store after work, picking and choosing the clothes he wants before checking out. Next, he heads to a pet store across town. He puts on one of his new hoodies before entering and heads towards the dog section.

Looking over the toy selection, he picks up a pull rope, a heavy duty ball, and the most dense dog bone he can find. He goes to the cat section and finds a laser pointer. He heads to the check out with his purchases.

“Must be a big dog.” The cashier comments, ringing him up.

“My friend just got a Saint Bernard. Didn’t want it to destroy the toys in a day.”

“Lucky pup.”

Jack pays and heads back to base. He wanted to catch a few hours of sleep before meeting Hikari.

****

Hikari is in her robot form, shooting at the target from the night before. She looks behind her as she hears a gun cock before raising her hands in surrender. She turns slowly to face the masked human, surprised she hadn’t heard the door open. Her wings start curling forward, ready the cross in front of her body to protect herself.

“Identify yourself, Omnic.” Jack orders.

“John?” Hikari asks, recognizing the voice, though the tone was different from the night before. “I am Hikari.”

“Hikari is a vehicle and griffin.”

“Hikari is a triple changer, soldier. You are unauthorized to be here. Show him out.” The Asian woman from the hallway last night orders several guards. 

Jack follows the guards to the hallway before speaking again. “You can release me now.”

“Dr. Finikusu’s orders. We’re heading to the brig for now. Unit commander can decide from there.”

Jack makes a mental note before speaking up. “Athena. Protocol Reinhardt.”

“Protocol Reinhardt initiated. He will arrive in 5 minutes.”

“You can let the man go.” Ana Amari tells the guards, slightly amused as she leans against the wall. She pushes off the wall as she steps forward from the shadows and pulls the man’s hoodie back once they release their grip on him.

Reinhardt shows up at this time, confused. Athena had told him he was needed, so he shows up carrying his hammer, not having time to get into full armor. He looks at the Strike Commander handcuffed while wearing a dark hoodie and tries not to laugh.

“Will someone undo these now that it’s obvious who I am.” Morrison finally says, indicating the shackles.

The guards scramble to undo them and start saluting. Ana crosses her arms, waiting for an explanation while Reinhardt sets his hammer down.

“Reinhardt, go get geared up. This should be a good test for us. Ana, get your... never mind.” Jack’s about to tell her to get her rifle until he sees it.

The guards start fidgeting until Morrison dismisses them. They scramble back to their routes as quickly as possible.

“Care to explain, Jack?” Ana looks up at him with her arms crossed.

“Hikari’s creator found out about me, but obviously not who I am.” He looks over at the armored Reinhardt. “Let’s go meet Hikari.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jack puts his hoodie and face mask back in place as he reenters the training hall with Ana and Reinhardt on his heels. Finikusu and Hikari look over as the door closes behind the trio. Finikusu acknowledges Ana. “Commander Amari, how can I help you? And why is this man free?”

“Allow the Omnic to practice with Reinhardt and myself, and we will explain.”

“Very well. Hikari, no kills. Take them down.”

“Understood.” Hikari changes to her beast form and charges at Reinhardt head on.

Ana takes aim and hits her with a dart that knocks her offline as she makes contact with Reinhardt’s shield with a claw. “This is what you were wanting to bring on a mission with us, Jack?” She asks the man in the hoodie in disbelief.

“I said she needed training before then, Ana.” He says with a shrug.

Reinhardt positions his hammer against Hikari’s throat as she starts coming back online. Finikusu is looking between them, not grasping the conversation until Jack pulls back his hood.

“I want Hikari in Training Hall A at 0800 hours. This is unacceptable for combat.” Jack tells Finikusu. “I’ll be training her personally.”

Reinhardt presses the hammer slightly against the silver griffin as a show it was defeated. He lifts his hammer to his shoulder before turning to leave. “You expect something from this pile of scrap metal?”

“Her first battle. She has only had scientists teaching her so far. She has a mean body check.”

Hikari gets up and walks to Jack. She sits in front of him with bowed head. “I apologize for failing to protect you earlier and for not succeeding in this exercise.”

Jack extends his hand and pats her head. “I’m sorry I lied to you last night. I’m Strike Commander Jack Morrison. I want to train you for my team. Will you join us?”

Finikusu goes white as her suspicion was confirmed. She had the guards arrest the Strike Commander? “Strike Commander, I didn’t know...”

“I want all files on Hikari on my desk by 0600 hours so I can plan the best course for her training.”

“Sir, she is a prototype. She’s not meant for actual combat.”

“Yet she has full weapons.” Ana observes.

“We needed to ensure the design could handle them.”

“Hikari, come with me. You’re spending the night in my rooms. I can’t trust that you won’t be tampered with if I leave you here.” Jack tells her.

“Commander, she is a part of the Little Bird project. You cannot just take...”

“You were building and training an Omnic without knowledge of the commanding officer. What I have seen of her, I’m taking her into custody. She deserves a chance to prove herself, and I’m not about to let you ruin that for her.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning, Jack.” Hikari says as he enters his office, not looking up from her tablet.

Jack looks at her laying on her stomach and covers his laughter with a cough. She had covered her head, top of her wings, and shoulders with one of the blankets as though she was in a pillow fort. A couple of inches extended past her helmet, covering her eyes from view. Her tail twitched slightly as he came over to see what she was reading. “First Aid 101. I’ll make sure you get some practice.”

Hikari looks up and nods. She sets the tablet down and pulls the blanket off before standing up. “Did I use the blanket properly?” She tilts her head while asking.

“You did. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Jack grins up at her, chuckling. “Join me for breakfast? Maybe you can explain some of the things in these files before I ask Winston.”

Hikari nods and follows him into the other room. Sitting in the chair indicated, she starts answering basic questions about her training so far. She watches as a frown crosses Jack’s face briefly. “You don’t normally show facial expressions.” Is commented.

“No, not with what I do. A moment of weakness in front of others can kill hundreds. You’re built to also help prevent that, it seems.”

Hikari nods. “After reading the books last night, I’m curious about humans as a whole. All life should have a chance to flourish. I can not harm humans who would harm Omnics, but I can protect humans from the Omnic who seek to destroy them.”

“Keep that train of thought, and you’re going to find a spot on our team. I knew you weren’t a match for those two yesterday, but it gave me an idea of where we need to start and what those scientists were up to.”

“Would mom have really wiped me had I stayed?”

“Athena, could you answer her question?” The man asks.

Athena responds. “Doctor Finikusu had copied several primary files to install after reformatting prototype Phoenyx Zero, Hikari.” Corresponding video is shown to the pair.

Hikari watches the video before bowing her head quietly. So it was as Jack had said. Her ‘mother’ wanted her destroyed before being allowed out.

Jack scrolls to her weapons. Blinking, he looks between the tablet and her several times, trying to find where she could be hiding blades on her body. Nothing looked like scabbards attached to her outer armor. There was a pair of handles behind her shoulders that may be hilts, but the report said she had four blades.

“Is something wrong, Jack?” Hikari asks, tilting her head. His actions were new to her. The scientists, when they’d do that, were testing her endurance and she had managed to surprise them.

“Your files indicate that you have four blades. Where do you keep them?” The blonde asks, baffled.

“The front edge of my wings retract to display two of them. The other two are on my back, here.” She reaches behind her shoulders and grips hilts that are barely visible.

“I suspected the pair on your back. The wings are an interesting idea.” Jack rubs his freshly shaved chin. “Any weapons not listed, that you know of?”

“Mom... Dr. Finikusu... has talked about turning my wing feathers into daggers. I haven’t checked if that happened yet.”

Jack nods before setting the tablet down. “We should get going. You’re going to meet most of my team. They are all original members of the team. Well, not Winston. Let’s go.” He grabs his duster and puts it on before leaving the rooms. “Outside of those rooms, call me Strike Commander unless told otherwise.”

“Understood, Strike Commander.” Hikari responds as she follows.

“And Hikari, she’s still your mom if you want her to be, but I hope you find more people who you’ll trust.”


End file.
